


Refreshing

by Aloe_kun



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Come Swallowing, F/M, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, How does Naiad biology work?? Who knows??, I barely ever write straight shit I hope it doesn't show, I will remedy that, Kinda, Nipple Play, Paperwork, So apparently Naiad isn't a tag, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, surprise motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: Yukio unwittingly summons a Naiad during shooting practice, who instead of leaving for Gehenna again decides to come to him while he's trying to work. Even trying as he might to exercise self control, Yukio eventually falls for the demon's temptations.





	Refreshing

Yukio didn't remember summoning a Naiad at any point in the working day. But here one was, leaning over the back of his desk chair, giggling playfully as she brushed a stray hair out of his face as he worked. He'd been practicing shooting earlier, so he supposed it wasn't too improbable that he'd loaded a Naiad blessed bullet by accident at some point and maybe absent mindedly mumbled the incantation in the changing room. It would explain how tired he'd been afterwards. But still, she would have had to follow him all the way back, which was a little surprising. He would have thought she would have dispelled herself rather than come find him.  
  
She was certainly making it difficult to focus on his work, though. She kept on hugging him from behind, breasts pushed against his upper back and a fin like hand occasionally creeping dangerously low for his taste, prompting him to gently brush her off. It wasn't as though he didn't appreciate the contact, though; it was a hot day, and the demon was cool to the touch, soft and comfortable.

But all the same, work was difficult with all this teasing. He knew that the easiest way of sorting it out would be to desummon the Naiad, but she seemed to harbour no ill intent, only really interested in trying to get Yukio's attention. She wanted something for definite, had she not she would have simply left Gehenna already. However he was a little busy to oblige her at the moment.  
  
He flipped over the page and continued working on the lesson plan, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the crisp white page as the demon leaned curiously over his shoulder to look, soon losing interest and sighing lightly as she went back to holding him from behind. As Yukio signed off the lesson plan and put it to the side, he picked up the bottle of water he had on the desk, frowning as he realised it was empty. His mouth was a little dry for comfort, and he weighed up the pros and cons of going downstairs to get another from the fridge, not noticing that the Naiad had moved in front of him until she had pressed her lips to his.  
  
Of course Yukio was caught off guard, his first reaction being to move away and assess the situation, but the Naiad followed the movement and was soon in his lap, surprisingly light, hands on his shoulders and gently trying to coax him into parting his lips. She got her way in the end, the exorcist letting his lips part and groaning softly at the feeling. As it turned out, kissing a Naiad was akin to drinking a cool glass of water. She pressed close to him, the touch soothing on his warm skin, breasts pushed against Yukio's own chest. When she gently ended the kiss, Yukio was panting softly.  
  
The Naiad cupped the side of Yukio's flushed face, giggling as she kissed his forehead, the angle putting her large chest a little too close to the other's face for him to avoid flustering further. He bit his lip, flinching as he broke the delicate skin by accident, blushing and whimpering when the demon noticed and saw fit to give the tiny injury a cool, soothing lick.  
  
He raised an eyebrow as the other moved out of his lap, sinking down onto her knees in a dainty way and settling comfortably between his legs. She nuzzled his stomach at the base of his ribs affectionately, giggling as she leant forward to do so, bust pressed over his crotch and applying an even, soft pressure that made him flush hotly. She pressed a little kiss just below his navel through his shirt, then moved a little lower to undo his fly with her teeth -which, thinking about it, made sense due to her lack of proper hands- and promptly pulled his trousers and underwear down in one move to embarrassingly reveal how much her teasing had effected the exorcist. He looked away a little, blushing hard.  
  
He shouldn't be giving in to a demon's temptations so easily... but it was so oddly alluring he couldn't help it.  
  
His breath hitched as a kiss was pressed to the tip of his length, and he looked back to the demon right as she looked up with a suggestive smile, positioning herself to press her breasts together either side of his cock, encompassing him in the unique soft and cool sensation of her skin(?) around him. He groaned, hips bucking up slightly into the cushiony feeling, somehow slick without making any mess. He had hardly adjusted when she began to move, stroking his cock between her pair at a perfect pace to have him out of breath and moaning, hips soon bucking up to match how she moved, fucking the tight space she had pressed his cock into.  
  
He was getting near to his limit almost embarrassingly quickly, with that perfect softness pressed firmly around him, the Naiad now licking over the tip of his length whenever it poked out from between her bust. The sensation was odd; soft and slick, but also cool, something he wasn't quite used to yet but he was convinced that was what made it feel so good. His hands were at the arms of the office chair, holding tightly as he drew achingly close to his peak.

"I-I..." He stuttered out between quickened breaths. "I'm close...!"  
  
That seemed to encourage the Naiad, who began suckling lightly on the head of his cock while still letting him thrust forward between her breasts, head moving to have the contact of her mouth on him uninterrupted, letting out a quiet little moan of her own as Yukio thrust up, gasping as he tensed and came into her mouth, moaning and panting for breath as he still kneaded her soft mounds against his shaft, drawing out his orgasm as long as possible.  
  
He finally relaxed, catching his breath slowly as the other stood back up giggling softly as she swallowed. Being sort of transparent as she was, Yukio could see his own come travel down her throat for a moment before it dissipated and vanished. A curious sight, and he wondered how it worked biologically for a moment before deciding not to dwell on it as she kissed him again briefly with a smile. He noted that she had pulled his trousers and underwear back up at some point in his post orgasm haze, but the zip was left undone.  
  
"Ah, thank you..." He breathed. "Let me do something for you now."  
  
She tilted her head, clearly curious about what he meant. He carefully put his hands at her hips, encouraging her to move into his lap. She giggled playfully, seeing his intentions and putting one hand on his shoulder, the other guiding Yukio's hovering right hand to between her legs.  
  
Yukio didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he had a general idea. He ran a finger along the space between her legs until he found her slit, which was somewhat difficult given that he could hardly see it on the Naiad's body, but he knew he'd found it when his finger sank inside her easily, earning a little gasp. The hand at her hip rubbed circles there, slowly travelling upward as he added a second finger and began to move them in a steady come hither motion that made her moan softly each time his fingers pushed against a sensitive spot. It was a little odd, being able to see how his fingers moved inside her, but it let him get a better feel for what he was doing.  
  
The hand that had been moving upward eventually found itself at her breast, kneading the soft mound gently as he moved to experimentally take a sensitive bud into his mouth, licking over it and sucking lightly, earning a lewd moan. He kept up the movement of his fingers inside her as he continued the ministrations at her chest, feeling her rock her hips back against his fingers and place an encouraging hand at the back of his head. He moved to lavish the same attention on the opposite side, groaning softly against the sensitive nub as his fingers worked on the other. The demon was moaning in earnest now, breathy and light, until she eventually cried out and went tight around Yukio's fingers, spilling a thin, clear liquid over the digits as they kept moving through her peak.  
  
He withdrew his slick fingers as his mouth moved from her breast, the Naiad relaxing in his lap, a satisfied look on her face as she caught her breath slowly. Yukio managed to lift her off of himself quite easily and lay her on his bed to be more comfortable in her post orgasm haze, heart skipping a beat when she nuzzled into his pillow, sighing happily at the scent. The exorcist shook his head with a smile, doing his fly back up, fixing his skewed glasses and turning back to his work.  
  
The Naiad was a demon, there was no denying it, which was probably how she had swayed him into doing all that. But she looked cute like that, regardless, relaxing on his bed. He supposed she would leave whenever she was ready. He leant back over the desk, picking his pen back up.  
  
All in all, he felt oddly refreshed.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently in some Demon and Character profiles, it's said that Naiads 'absolutely love good looking human men'. So that's a thing you know now. I blame the Blue Exorcist discord for this.


End file.
